


The Dragon and The Otter

by Lady_of_the_Dead (ladyofthedead)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco is tall, Established Relationship, F/M, Height difference, Hermione is short, Implied Smut, Lots of Books, tol/smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthedead/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dead
Summary: Hermione needs to find a new flat. Thankfully her boyfriend offers for her to move in.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	The Dragon and The Otter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Persephone's Adjustment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969163) by [riane_b13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riane_b13/pseuds/riane_b13). 



> Losely inspired the story above. It's a great story. Also I have no interest in writing smut scenes but is anyone wants to write one for this story that would be cool. 
> 
> Enjoy! Leave a kudos, comment if you want.

Dear Mum,

I hope you and dad are doing well. Draco and I are super excited to see you. Draco is a bit nervous to meet you, but he has no reason to worry, you guys will love him. But anyway I had to move because my flat flooded. And don’t worry I got a new place rather fast.

“Granger, just come live with me. Trying to find a place in London is murder, especially with your very large book collection,” Draco says while they sit at a table in the Ministry cafeteria. Hermione looks up at her boyfriend, lifting an eyebrow.

“Thanks for the offer, but we’ve only been dating a few months and-“ Hermione starts. Draco cuts her off by placing his hand over her mouth. She gives him an affronted look.

“One, we’ve been dating for 9 months, that is not a few, you could have been pregnant and given birth in that time. Two, not only will you have to find a place that can house your many books but is also connected to the Floo network and is an Apparition zone,” Draco says calmly, when he stops talking he takes his hand off his girlfriend’s mouth.

“Fine I’ll move in.” She gives him a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks, Draco.”

Moving in went pretty smoothly, we just shrunk everything and brought it over. Draco’s flat is huge, and it's right next to the Thames, and it’s very easy to get to work. All my books fit with his, with room to spare! But there are some things that we just can’t agree on.

“Draco, I can’t reach that,” Hermione says, tapping her foot as Draco starts to put away a couple of her mugs.

“It’s only on the third shelf,” Draco says with a confused look on his face.

“Yes but I can’t reach it,” Hermione crosses her arms over her chest.  
“Alright love, I’ll move it down. I keep forgetting you’re as tall as bowtruckle,” Draco says with a chuckle. Smile down at Hermione, who was fuming.

He’s 6’4 Mum. 6’4! Why couldn’t I get the tall genes from granddad? I love living with Draco, it’s rather nice to always have him so close, and he’s a great cook. His ratatouille is to die for. I’ll make sure he makes it for you when we come down. But it’s still an adjustment, for both of us.

“Granger,” Draco yells as he walks into the flat.

“In our room,” Hermione calls back, looking through another case file.

“How, how did you take over the entire bed with paperwork?” He asked, momentarily forgetting his anger.

“Because no one files anything properly in the Auror department. Now why were you yelling?” Hermione looks up at Draco.

“Because I let you borrow my car. Thank you for bringing it back in perfect condition. But you forgot to put the seat back so it was appropriate for normal sized adults,” Draco says, clearing off a space on the bed to sit next to Hermione.

“Sorry, I forgot because I had a meeting straight after. But to be fair I’m average height, I’m not tiny,” Hermione says back.

“But you are compared to me,” Draco cups Hermione’s face and kisses her, she kisses back. When they pull apart Draco has a smirk on his face. “My hand is about as big as your face, you’re tiny.”

“You arrogant bastard,” Hermione says, pulling on Draco’s tie to bring him in for another kiss. Her papers float into piles on the floor as Draco pulls away again only to kiss lightly down her neck. Hands reaching under her jumper.

There has been a fair amount of arguing about our book though, but it’s pretty much fine now. But seriously, we have a similar sized collection to Hogwarts mum! I mean I guess that’s what happens when I’m an archivist for the Ministry and Draco’s a researcher. And that he moved most of the Malfoy Manor’s library to his flat, and we are constantly buying new books to read together.

“My books go on the upper shelves and your’s on the lower ones so you can reach,” Draco says as Hermione glares at him. 

“But for my book system I have to go top to bottom, on a full book case,” Hermione argues back.

“Well you can’t reach these top shelves, and I’m not getting rid of these shelves, they have been in the Malfoy family since 1783,” Draco says, glaring back at his rather angered girlfriend. 

“Well can’t we get a ladder then,” Hermione whines, desperately not wanting to mess up her system, that she’d had since Hogwarts.

“Fine, but if you don’t remember to move it back to that corner then I’m changing the shelves again,” Draco runs a hand down his face. As much as he loves Hermione her height has caused many adjustments around his apartment. Especially since everything seems to be giant sized for her.

“Thank you, love you,” Hermione says, pulling Draco down for a kiss.

Honestly I’m just happy that us living together is working out. I didn’t think we were ready, but we were. In case you hadn’t noticed through my other letters Draco is typically the one to push me to get out of my comfort zone. Which I always find funny considering I’m the Gryffindor. But there are still a lot of boundaries we have to define better.

“Granger have you seen my quidditch jersey,” Draco says walking into the bedroom. Even though he worked at the ministry he still owned a quidditch kit, that Hermione quite liked him in. Draco stops dead at the sight of his girlfriend sitting on their bed reading a book, wearing his jersey.

“Yes Draco?” Hermione says looking up from her book. Giving him an innocent look, even though she knows exactly what she's doing.

“You're wearing my quidditch jersey,” Draco says, stalking closer to the bed.

“Yes, it’s rather comfortable,” Hermione looks up at her boyfriend, who now stood right next to her. 

“Is there a reason you're wearing my quidditch jersey?” Draco asks.

“It’s rather hot, but if you need it, be free to take it,” Hermione says, she can barely finish speaking before Draco kisses her roughly, pushing her down onto the bed.

I’m so excited for you and dad to meet him! You're going to love him. See you in a couple of weeks.

Love,  
Hermione


End file.
